A Dark Romance
by thewolfsfangs
Summary: Saitou promises a friend he would take care of his sister. She is clumsy and he considers her a liability he's told her. But for all his dark words he protects her all the same. Pairing: SaitouXoriginal


Authors note: i do not own the characters. They all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I wished i owned them but i do not. Though i do own Nadeshiko. She is my own character. This story may not be completely in character, but i will try my best to keep them all in character. Saitou is the hardest to do. The italics means its in the past and - means that its a thought.

Summary: Saitou is just trying to get along in life, but he has alittle hitch. A woman he's been protecting since the time that he was in the shinsengumi. She has always been clumsy and though he promises tahat if she ever got int he way he would n't hesitate to kill her, he hasn't yet... could that be he loves her. Pairing: SaitouxOriginal not completed

A dark Romance

Saitou walked in front of Nadeshiko. Kenshin wondered why Saitou stood so far away from the person who seemed to have become his mate. Then a sudden gust of wind that threatened to knock over Kaoru, gave Kenshin what he needed to know. Though the gestured seemed to small, and only to trained eyes, Saitou was protecting her from the wind.

-Saitou had a soft side to him- thought Kenshin. –Interesting-

Nadeshiko looked up at Saitou when she heard the wind, but it did not hit her as hard. He was protecting her, from the wind, from something more. She brought her hand up to brush a loose piece of hair out of her face. Her foot caught on her sandal and she fell down on her knees.

_Nadeshiko fell to her knees on the snow-covered ground, the wind sending her hair flying in front her face. Snow was flying painfully fast into her face. She was a liability, she had always known that and Saitou had told her that he would leave her if she fell behind. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold to take her, but the darkness of death was interrupted, _

_"Get up" a cold voice said above her. She opened her eyes. She was staring up into the amber eyes of Saitou. He was standing over her and the other members of the Shinsengumi had circled around her. "get up" _

_"Saitou-san, don't be so harsh to her" Okita pushed his way through two of the men. He kneeled down and held his hand out. "Come on Nadeshiko-san"_

"Are you alright, Nadeshiko-san?" Kaoru knelt down at her side. Nadeshiko looked up at her.

"Hai" she smiled and stood up slowly. Her foot was bruised and she twisted her ankle, but she was not one to complain.

"Can you walk?" Kenshin looked at her. Saitou had stopped moving to keep the wind from hitting her as she got up slowly.

"Of course she can't." Saitou said coldly. "She's twisted her ankle."

He slipped on hand under her knees and the other under her upper back. He lifted her easily off her feet. She wasn't heavy. Nadeshiko kept her face down as to not look at him. She had always been clumsy and each time he had been there to get her back up. She owed him everything.

"We're almost back to the dojo" Kaoru said pointing to the end of the road. Megumi, Sanosake and Yahiko where waiting for Kenshin and Kaoru to come back.

"Megumi-sama, this girl needs her ankle taken care of." Kenshin stood next to Saitou who was carrying Nadeshiko.

"This way." Megumi led them to a spare room, which had a futon all setup for a guest. Saitou laid her on the futon and moved to the door. "Don't you want to see if she'll be okay?"

"She'll survive" Saitou lit a cigarette and stood with his back to them.

"Why you" Yahiko said angrily. "She's hurt, don't you care?"

"Of course he doesn't" Sano said just as upset as Yahiko.

"Don't be so harsh to him" Nadeshiko's voice came softly from the futon as she sat up.

"But he should care that you are hurt" Kaoru looked over at her.

"Wither or not I care, is none of your business." His voice was cold. as he blew out a bit of smoke.

Nadeshiko stood slowly and went towards Saitou. She was limping a bit, but if she was in pain, it was no apparent. Saitou glared at her, giving a soft love growl, warning her not to come any closer. She stopped and simply looked up at him. She was unfazed by his growling. Kenshin frowned, Saitou must have taught her, he was the leader, and she had learned well.

"Let's go" he tossed the cigarette to the floor and put it out with his boot. She didn't not question him and followed him silently. She still walked silently behind him as he moved to block the wind from hitting her. She waved to Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and Kaoru as they disappeared out the door.


End file.
